


Selenolatry

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: “By yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these tree tops.”� (Romeo and Juliet2.2.107-108) [[2007 Hourglass Nominee]]





	Selenolatry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Author’s Note:** A bit dark, definitely not a happy piece. This came as a result of me listening to “Me and the Moon”� by Something Corporate, and quite literally having the ending part jump into my brain. I hope it came out like I wanted it.

**Summary:** “By yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these tree tops.”� ( _Romeo and Juliet_ 2.2.107-108) 

 

  
** Selenolatry **   
_for my favorite marauding professor,  
because I really needed to get this image out of my head._   


The last time he’d seen the moon full, he was seven years old.

He came from a poor family, he’d never many friends, and learning was his most beloved thing in the world. Since he wasn’t old enough to do magic, history and astronomy were his favorite subjects.

His mother would scold him every time she found him sitting on the roof outside his bedroom window, looking up at the dark night sky. He could sit there for hours on end, looking at the constellations and stars. The full moon was his favorite thing to look at, though. He was in rapture of it’s mysterious qualities. It seemed so ethereal, so enigmatic. 

Two weeks after he turned seven, he received the bite, and he never saw it again.

Now thirty-seven years old, Remus Lupin lies on the ground in the middle of the forest, looking through the branches high above him, into the night sky. He’s having a hard time breathing, what with the silver knife plunged into his stomach, and his mind is racing. He was going to die. He was going to see Sirius and Lily and James again. He had just been a werewolf, then he was stabbed by the rat, then he had transformed back into a man in the most painful way, and now he couldn’t breath properly. His mind swirled and circled, and he couldn’t stay focused on one coherent thought. Every inhalation was setting his insides on fire, and yet, as he stared skyward, recognition dawned on him. He smiled his last.

The light of the full moon was reflected in the dilating pupils of Remus Lupin’s eyes.


End file.
